Ambush at the Tides Motel
The Ambush at the Tides Motel was an open confrontation between Frank Castle and Marlena Olin. Background Waiting for Sergei Konchevsky at the Lola's Roadhouse, Amy Bendix spotted Marlena Olin and her crew and headed to the bathroom where she attempted to escape. However, she was caught and beaten by Olin but before she could capture Bendix, she was saved by Frank Castle. After defeating Olin and her partners, Bendix convinced Castle to help her to avoid the hostiles. protecting Amy Bendix]] Walking through the crowd at the bar, Castle confronted mercenaries in the brutal fight. During the confrontation, mercenaries managed to kill Ringo and wound Beth Quinn. When all mercenaries were taken down by Castle, he together with Bendix took Quinn and Bendix to his van and drove away from the bar, killing the mercenaries who chased him.The Punisher: 2.01: Roadhouse Blues Leaving Quinn under the care of paramedics in Ecorse Hope Hospital, Castle with Bendix left Michigan and drove to Ohio. Castle decided to take shelter in Larkville where they stopped in the Tides Motel. Pilgrim learned about Olin's failure and arrived to Lola's Roadhouse where he ordered Ferrara to cover the incident and find Castle and Bendix. He personally visited Quinn in the hospital and forced her to tell him about Castle, threatening her son. Knowing Castle's alias "Pete Castiglione", Pilgrim's hacker managed to track down his van to Larkville and Pilgrim ordered Olin to deal with them.The Punisher: 2.02: Fight or Flight Battle is fighting against sniper]] Knowing about Frank Castle's and Amy Bendix's whereabouts, Marlena Olin with her crew arrived at the Tides Motel. With sniper covering them, Olin and her crew broke into the room and opened fire on all places where they could hide. However, Castle predicted that they could do that and made a hole to another room where they hid and they ambushed Olin's crew, killing three of them. Castle then emerged into the gunfight with mercenary armed with a rifle, killing him after several unsuccessful attempts. Meanwhile, Bendix who hide in another room worried about unusual silence and went to check Castle. However, outside she was ambushed by Olin who saw her attempt to use a gun against her. Moments later, Olin was knocked down by Castle who finished with the last hostile and said Bendix that they need to go. stopped by the Larkville Police]] While Bendix took her bag, Castle put the unconscious Olin in his van to interrogate her later, but she suddenly woke up and managed to grab Castle's gun, shooting him in the arm. While she attempted to grab the rifle, Castle shot her in the leg and attempted to force Olin to talk. However, Bendix then used her advantage to steal Castle's van and escape. Before she could drive away, she was stopped by the Larkville Police Department and Bendix, as well as Castle and Olin, was put under custody. Aftermath At the Larkville County Sheriff Station, Frank Castle and Marlena Olin were treated by Evans while Amy Bendix told Roy Hardin what happened, making Castle looks like a kidnapper. Castle, Olin, and Bendix then were put in the system and placed into custody in the station. Using his right, Castle called Dinah Madani, asking her for help, however, Madani refused because their story with Castle is over and now he is not the part of her life. and Marlena Olin put in custody]] John Pilgrim then was informed about the arrest of Olin and arrived at Larkville to free her. However, Ferrara could not convince Hardin to handle his prisoners to him and Pilgrim realized that he had not another option. Saying Ferrara had escaped, Pilgrim ordered Marlena Olin's Crew to assault the station and kill everybody on the way, only for them to be killed by Castle.The Punisher: 2.03: Trouble the Water References Category:Events